nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yo Ohnishi
Yo Ohnishi is a Nintendo employee. Initially he started as a graphic designer in 1999 until the GameCube era, where he became a graphic supervisor. Since then he has mostly worked on Mario spin-offs as well as a few Mii-based games. Currently he is in charge of supervision of the amiibo models. Game Works * ''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' (1999) - Designer - Artwork * ''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (2000) - Designer * ''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' (2000) - Designer * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - 2DCG Designer * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Character Design * ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) - Graphic Design * ''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) - Graphics Support * ''Mario Party 6'' (2004) - Graphics Support * ''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) - Character Design and Supervision * ''Yoshi Topsy-Turvy'' (2004) - Graphics Support * ''Donkey Konga 3'' (2005) - 3D Model Support * [[Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!|''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!]] (2005) - Graphic Designer * [[Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix|''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix]] (2005) - Supervisor (Character) * ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) - Supervisor (Graphics) * ''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) - Graphic Support * ''Super Princess Peach'' (2005) - Character Supervision * ''Mario Party 7'' (2005) - Graphic Support * ''Mario Kart DS'' (2005) - Graphic Support * ''Super Mario Strikers'' (2005) - In-Game Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005) - Graphic Supervisor * Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day! (2005) - Design * [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]] (2006) - Graphic Support * [[Mario Hoops 3-on-3|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3]] (2006) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) - In-Game Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Party 8'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Itadaki Street DS'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2007) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Dr. Mario Online Rx'' (2008) - Character Supervisor * ''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Dr. Mario Express'' (2008) - Graphic Supervisor * Brain Age Express: Math / Arts & Letters / Sudoku (2008) - Design * ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2009) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Samurai Warriors 3'' (2009) - Murasame Castle Mode: Graphic Supervisor * ''Wii Play: Motion'' (2011) - Graphic Supervision * ''Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Fortune Street'' (2011) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) - Character Supervisor * ''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) - Graphic Supervisor * ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) - Character Supervisor * ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) - Character Supervisor * Mii Force / Flower Town / Warrior's Way / Monster Manor (2013) - Graphic Supervisor * ''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) - Character Supervisor * ''Wii Party U'' (2013) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' (2013) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Dr. Luigi'' (2013) - Character Supervision * ''Yoshi's New Island'' (2014) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' (2014) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) - Character Supervisor * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Ultimate Angler / Battleground Z (2015) - Producer * ''Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2015) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2017) - Graphic Supervisor * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) - Character Supervisor Special Thanks * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) * ''Mario Pinball Land'' (2004) * ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (2004) * ''Yakuman DS'' (2005) * ''Jam with the Band'' (2008) * ''Snowpack Park'' (2010) * ''Nintendogs + Cats'' (2011) * ''Pushmo'' (2011) * ''Crashmo'' (2012) * ''Nintendoji'' (2013) * ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' (2013) * ''Pushmo World'' (2014) * ''Stretchmo'' (2015) * ''Skylanders: Superchargers'' (2015) Interviews * CSR Report 2015: amiibo Category:Graphic designers Category:Nintendo people